


Sir

by OrmondSacker



Series: Control [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Character Study, Consensual Kink, Dom Cassian Andor, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Obedience Kink, Post-Rogue One, Sex, Sub Bodhi Rook, it's fine though they both want this, they both know that, they just need to talk after if they're going to move further with it, unnegotiated BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: Bodhi calls Cassian 'sir' during sex. Cassian finds he likes that. So does Bodhi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Rogue One Kink meme prompt: "Bodhi calling Cassian "sir" in the bedroom". Things escalated quickly.

Cassian runs his hands through Bodhi's long hair, relishing the silky feel. As ever the touch makes Bodhi press in against his fingers, silently begging for more. Bodhi loves having his hair played with perhaps even more than Cassian loves to play with it. 

Bodhi is seated bracketed between Cassian's legs and Cassian knows the other man can feel his erection poking into his back, a promise for later. Right now they're still at the foreplay stage, one they both love to draw out as long as they can when they have the chance. Too often they don't have the time, so when they do it can last a while. 

Playfully Cassian grabs hold of Bodhi's hair close to his scalp, tangling his fingers in it, and pulls gently. Bodhi chuckles and lets his head be pulled back, the move baring his long, elegant neck. 

Cassian leans forwards and start scattering kisses over the exposed skin. Bodhi trembles slightly at the light touches and a soft whine escapes his lips. Cassian can feel the rapid beat of Bodhi's pulse under his lips. 

From this angle Cassian can see how hard Bodhi is, precome leaking off the tip and sliding down the shaft. 

Cassian keeps kissing the soft skin of Bodhi's throat, as he lets his free hand trail across the other man's chest, teasing him with too light touches. 

When Bodhi wraps a hand around his cock to get some relief Cassian immediately bats it away. 

"Don't touch yourself," he says, his voice sounding sharper and more commanding than he intended it to. But before he can apologize Bodhi breathes out an "Understood, sir".  

There's a heated note in his voice that makes Cassian blink and he studies Bodhi's face. It's flushed, his eyes are half closed, mouth hanging slightly open. He looks absolutely stunning. 

"Sir?" Cassian asks, not certain what to make of Bodhi's words, or of how much he himself had liked it. 

Bodhi blushes even more if that is even possible. 

"Sorry, didn't mean that." 

His head is still tilted back, trapped in Cassian's grip, the position making him look exposed and vulnerable. Cassian can't decide if it makes him want to protect him, ravish him, or both. 

"No?" Cassian says with studied casualness in his voice. "You kinda sounded like you did." 

Bodhi fidgets, but doesn't try to pull away so Cassian maintains his grip. There's something about it all that makes his blood sing and a delicious electricity run beneath his skin. 

"A little, perhaps," Bodhi finally admits. 

"You like calling me sir?" 

He has leaned in so his mouth is once more hovering right over Bodhi's throat, his breath gusting across the skin. 

"Yes." The word is barely audible to Cassian. 

"Seems I like it too." 

He makes sure Bodhi can feel his smile and he feels tension bleed out of his lover's body. Then an impish smirk flits across Cassian's lips and he nips at soft skin where Bodhi's throat meets his jaw, Bodhi's beard tickling his nose as he does. Not hard to really hurt, just enough to leave a tiny mark that Cassian then laves at. 

Bodhi is no longer trembling, instead he goes completely still and soft in Cassian's arms, the final bit of tension leaving him. Cassian shifts around so they're sitting chest to chest, all the while maintaining his grip. At no point does Bodhi offer any resistance, instead willingly letting Cassian move him as he will. 

Cassian's hand is still gripping Bodhi's hair, exposing his throat and the expression on his face is one of a man lost in blissful surrender. The way it makes Bodhi look is doing things to Cassian he hadn't ever thought he could feel, his heart is hammering in his chest and yet he feels perfectly calm. 

"You like this, don't you. You like me in control of you." That realization feels so natural, so obvious now, that Cassian can't for the death of him, think of why he didn't get it before. 

"Yes," Bodhi replies, his voice firmer than before, but also sounding slightly drifting. 

"Yes, what?" Cassian asks, putting just a hint of sharpness into his voice. 

"Yes, sir," Bodhi immediately corrects himself a look of distress flitting over his face. Cassian doesn't like that look, Bodhi shouldn't feel distressed with him. "Sorry, sir." 

"Shhh," Cassian cups Bodhi's face with his free hand, carressing his cheekbone with his thumb, trailing through the soft hair of the beard. "You're doing well. This is new to both of us." 

Bodhi immediately relaxes into the touch. That's good. 

"Do you want me to continue. To take charge of you tonight?" 

"Yes, sir. Please, sir." 

Bodhi's voice makes Cassian feel charged, hyperfocused and alert, almost like he's high, but still fully in control of himself. The feeling is intoxicating. 

"Clasp your hands behind your back." 

The speed with which Bodhi complies makes Cassian feel slightly dizzy. 

He tips Bodhi's head upright again, he'll play with that sensitive throat later. 

"Open your eyes, I want to see them." 

Bodhi blinks a few times before forcing his eyes open. They're slightly unfocused and the pupils are dilated so wide the black almost swallows his lovely dark brown irises. 

Cassian places the tips of his middle and index fingers of his free hand against Bodhi's lips and the man willingly parts them, letting Cassian slide his fingers into his hot, wet mouth. 

Bodhi sucks and licks his fingers, swirling his tongue around them, making Cassian vividly remember all the things that tongue can do to him. 

Bodhi's eyes starts to drift shut again, halfway lost in pleasure as he is, only to snap back open, catching Cassian gaze apologetically. 

It is then that it hits Cassian, truly hits him, that right now he could ask anything of Bodhi and the man would try his best to do it. The thought is terrifying and humbling. 

Letting go of Bodhi's hair, Cassian lets his hand caress his cheek and neck. 

"I'll take good care of you. I won't hurt you." 

The tiny smile of acknowledgement that plays across Bodhi's lips makes Cassian's throat feel tight. 

He pulls his fingers out of Bodhi's mouth. The man whines softly at the loss. Cassian can't help but laugh. 

"You want something in your mouth?" 

"Please, sir?" 

Cupping Bodhi's face with both his hands, Cassian leans and kisses him passionately, tongue sliding deep into his mouth. Bodhi whimpers, fervently pressing his mouth against Cassian's, letting his lover take what he wants. 

When Cassian finally pulls away they're both panting breathlessly and Cassian feels like he's ready to burst. Bodhi looks, if possible, even more dazed than before and Cassian can tell he's struggling to keep his eyes open. 

"You can close your eyes if you want to." 

With a small sigh Bodhi lets  them slide shut. For a second Cassian regrets the loss of those lovely eyes, but the relaxed, contended look on Bodhi's face is more than enough to make up for it. His lips are wet and swollen from being kissed and Cassian can't get out of his head how Bodhi's mouth feels, the heat of it surrounding him while that agile tongue laps at the head of his cock. 

But he feels on thin ice, the very last thing he wants to break Bodhi's trust in him. 

Trying to figure out how to proceed Cassian lets his fingers curl around Bodhi's scalp and tangle in his hair. Bodhi leans into the touch, humming softly with a gentle, warm smile on his lips. 

It's hardly fair that a man can be so beautiful. Those long dark lashes, framing large soulful eyes, the strong jaw accented by the short, black beard. Bodhi's face often takes his breath away. 

It doesn't escape Cassina's notice that Bodhi is as hard as he is, but Bodhi doesn't seem the least bit desperate. He seems content to wait. 

He supposes he could stop it all, just call an end to the game and try to continue as normal, but that serene look on Bodhi's face makes him _want_ to continue. Bodhi clearly loves this and Cassian wants him to feel good. 

He needs information. 

"Bodhi, what would you like?" 

Bodhi sighs softly before speaking. "Let me please you, sir." 

"You already are though. Having you like this is very pleasing. Did you have something more specific in mind?" 

Bodhi shifts uncomfortably for a moment, a shy, nervous look passing across his face. 

"I... would like to put my mouth on you, sir." 

Cassian swallows hard as heat tightens in his groin. Maybe Bodhi takes silence as disapproval or disagreement because he continues. "Please, sir. You know that I'm good at it and that I like it." 

It takes Cassian a second to find his voice against. He always suspected that Bodhi would be the death of him, just not like this. 

"You will keep your hands behind your back at all times, only using your mouth. Understood?" 

Bodhi nods eagerly. "Understood, sir." 

Yes, this might just kill him. 

Bodhi shifts back a little, creating more space between them so he can lean forward and take Cassian's cock in his mouth. 

Now it's Cassian who needs to close his eyes.  

He was already on edge but the sight and feel of Bodhi long, black hair spilling over his thighs, hands dutifully clasped behind his back which accentuated the long, lean lines of his back, is nearly enough to end him then and there. The hot, wet feel of Bodhi's mouth beginning to eagerly work up and down his length pushes him closer at an alarming rate. 

He puts one hand on the back of Bodhi's head. He doesn't apply any pressure, nor does he tangle his fingers in Bodhi's hair, just curls it around the curve of the skull, letting it follow the bob of Bodhi's head. The other he fists in the sheet, twisting the fingers in the fabric. 

Bodhi seems to hold good on his promise of wanting to please Cassian. The man is always good with his mouth, but this time he's really getting into it. Cassian realizes that he's not going to last very long. Bodhi's soft hums as he sucks him off speeds up matters further. 

Bodhi swallows him when he comes, keeping on sucking and licking him until he's close to overstimulation before letting go with a small content sound that wrecks Cassian in ways that even the sexual pleasure hadn't. 

Straightening up, Bodhi sits back on his heels, spit and come dripping down his chin, his face is flushed and his eyes, now open again, are shining bright and happy. Cassian raises one hand to wipe it off then cups his face in his hands and kisses him. 

"You really are good with your mouth." 

"Thank you, sir." 

Bodhi's cock is hard and leaking, it must be torture by now, and yet he still doesn't seem the least bit impatient. Still, Cassian doesn’t want to make him wait any longer. 

"Let's see about you shall we," he says with a smile. 

"If you want to, sir." 

"Oh I do." He moves so he has Bodhi positioned in his lap, Bodhi's back to Cassian's chest, one arm wrapped around his shoulders. "I very much do." 

A shiver runs through Bodhi and those words. 

Cassian wraps his free hand around Bodhi's cock and slowly starts stroking him, earning him small, desperate gasps from Bodhi's lips. He buries his nose behind Bodhi's ear, nipping gently at the corner of the jaw, feeling the hair of the beard against his lips. Bodhi presses in against his mouth, a soft keening escaping him. 

"You want me to mark you?" 

"Yes, sir. Please, sir." 

Cassian smiles and begins to nip slightly harder, interspersed with sucking on the spot. The soft, pleading sounds Bodhi makes as he does is slowly driving Cassian crazy. Bodhi's beard will hide the mark from sight, but both of them will know it's there and damn if he doesn't like that thought. 

He's never seen Bodhi this out of control. The man isn't exactly restrained during sex, but this is a new level of abandon to Cassian. He's hoping he'll get to see more of it. 

But that is for later, right now it's about Bodhi. 

He works his hand over Bodhi's cock just like he knows the man loves it until Bodhi can't sit still anymore, but start thrust into his hand. At the fourth thrust, he comes with a sharp cry.  

Spent, Bodhi collapses back against Cassian. 

Using the corner of the top blanket, Cassian cleaned Bodhi off while he kisses the man's forehead and nuzzled his hair. Bodhi hums off tune at the care. 

"How are you feeling?" Cassian asks. 

"Hmmm." Bodhi's voice is a lazy, drawl. 

"Come on, gorgeous. Talk to me," Cassian gently press as he lowers Bodhi down onto the bed. 

"Gorgeous?" Bodhi's voice is a little bit slurred, but otherwise he sounds like himself. 

"Handsome, pretty, beautiful." Cassian strokes Bodhi's hair back from his face. "Angelic." 

"Now I know you're messing with me." 

"I'm not, but let's leave that. How do you feel?" 

"Slight floating. Good, but floating." 

Cassian kisses his forehead, tasting salt and notices the how sweaty Bodhi is. He must be parched, no wonder if he sounds slightly out of it. 

"I'm going to get you some water," he says and heads into the fresher. 

Stepping in front of the sink, Cassian catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror above it as stares. The look in his eyes is keen and alert, like it usually only is under a mission, but instead of the usual sharp edge that accompanies that look there's an underlying softness.  

Cassian isn't quite sure how he feels about it all, but end up shaking his head. He can speculate about this later, right now he wants to get back to Bodhi.  

He quickly fills a glass and drinks it down, realizing how thirsty he is himself, then refills it and heads back to the bedroom.  

He finds Bodhi sitting up against the headboard, a blanket covering his legs, knees pulled up and arms wrapped around them. He looks somber and worried. 

Cassian feels his stomach fold up. Has he overstep? Read bodhi wrong and push him into something that he didn't really want? 

"I'm sorry," Bodhi says before Cassian can ask any questions. 

Cassian blinks and sits down on the edge of the bed. 

"About?" 

"Just now. I didn't mean to. You didn't have to do that." 

Cassian blinks again, Bodhi's words making no sense to him. 

"Why do you think I didn't want that?" 

"You ran. Just now." 

"Ran? I- Bodhi I wanted to get you something to drink, you sweated buckets, you must be parched. Here by the way."  

Cassian holds out the glass. Bodhi takes it slowly, lifts it to his lips and drinks greedily. When he's done he puts the glass on the nightstand and looks at Cassian again, his eyes still wide and concerned. 

Cassian raises one eyebrow in mute question. 

"Thank you," Bodhi says quietly. "So, you weren't running?" 

"No, I wasn't. Why would I?" 

"You might have been bothered by..." Bodhi vaguely waves his hand. "You're always so careful with me in bed." 

"Don't you like that?" 

"Yes. Most of the time, but sometimes..." Bodhi's voice trails off. 

"You want me to take charge of you?" 

Bodhi nods. 

"And you think I would have a problem with this?" 

A shrugs is all the reply Cassian gets to that. He crawls onto the bed and puts one hand on Bodhi's shoulder, holding Bodhi's gaze with his own. 

"The only way I would have a problem with what we did is if _you_ didn't like it." 

An endearing blush creeps into Bodhi's cheeks and he ducks his head. 

"I liked it," he mutters, a bit shyly. 

Cassian can feel him relax under his hand and Bodhi reaches out and pulls Cassian into his arms, burying his face at his neck. 

"I like it a lot," he repeats, words muffled against Cassian's skin. 

Cassian wraps one arm around him, his other hand stats playing with Bodhi's hair. 

"Mmmm," Bodhi mumbles. "You really have a thing for playing with my hair." 

"Are you saying you don't have a thing for having your hair played with?" Cassian retorts with mock astonishment. 

"No." There's a note of playful petulance in Bodhi's voice. 

"Well then." 

Cassian lies down on his back, pulling Bodhi with him. The other man comes willingly, curling up against Cassian's side, his head resting on his shoulder. 

Cassian can feel him shift nervously, but remains silent giving Bodhi the time to find his own words. 

"I would like to do it again at some point," Bodhi finally says, sounding both nervous and excited. "If you do." 

"I'd love to," Cassian replies, putting all the warmth and affection he can into his voice. The sincere smile he sees form on Bodhi's lips makes something in his chest melt. It makes him hesitate to say more, but it needs to be said.  "We need to talk first though." 

Bodhi looks up at him, a question in his eyes. 

"I love to have control of you, but I don't want to hurt you. So I need to know more specifically what you like, right now it's pretty abstract." 

Bodhi nods slowly. 

"Okay." 

He seems to be pulling himself together, but Cassian halts him with a kiss. 

"I didn't mean right this moment. If it's okay with you I'd rather just snuggle right now. This was an experience and I'd love to repeat it, but it left me feeling... a bit winded." 

Bodhi nods again, smiling now. 

"I know. Me too." 

He settels down on Cassian's shoulder again and relaxes in against his side. Cassian wraps his arms a little tight around Bodhi, his fingers still playing with the long locks. 

 _'_ _I know_ _'?_ Clearly Bodhi is more familiar with this than Cassian, more than Cassian had initially thought. 

But picking Bodhi's brain on this can wait, right now he wants to enjoy a long cuddle with his boyfriend, a rarity in their hectic lives and a luxury to be enjoyed. 

So he buries further down into the bed and pulls the drowsing Bodhi closer still, nuzzling his hair, a move that earns him a low chuckle and a hug in return. 

Content Cassian closes his own eyes and just enjoys these moments of peace. 


End file.
